


【中文翻译】ghouls just wanna have fun/恶灵们只是想玩个开心

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: “所以你们要雇我，不是因为有人死了，甚至不是因为有人被伤到了，而是因为这个东西……让你们觉得很烦。”“我们知道这听起来很傻。但要让你试试每天晚上被那东西的乐作吵醒呢，你又能坚持多久。”附近的一座塔总传出一个神秘莫测的、美丽动听的男高音。Geralt被雇来调查，但他签下的东西恐怕比他意识到的要多。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 12





	【中文翻译】ghouls just wanna have fun/恶灵们只是想玩个开心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ghouls just wanna have fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471168) by [whitchbhitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchbhitch/pseuds/whitchbhitch). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 我读过猎魔人系列书了吗？没！
> 
> 我玩过那个游戏了吗？没！
> 
> 我电视剧有看到三集以上吗？没！
> 
> 我有没有为了这篇文做点调查搜索？有，但也就勉勉强强！
> 
> ！！！猎魔人宇宙！！！的鬼魂们！！！可能不是这么！！！运作的！！！但是我在乎吗？当然不！我觉得这写出来会有趣的！所以就这样了，宝贝们！

Geralt因为那歌声被雇佣了。

“它简直要把我们全他妈给逼疯了。”坐在桌子对面的男人抱怨道。就在刚刚，他把身子摔进Geralt对面的椅子，从桌对面滑过来一枚金币。现在他绞着自己的手，不敢直视Geralt。人们需要猎魔人时往往反应不一。有些人虚张声势，摆出一副像是“你吓不着我”的态度，却被自己眉毛上挂着的汗和声音的细微颤抖出卖。

有些人则不假装，不去试图欺骗他。他们害怕他，像一条狼经过时纷纷站立的兔子一样，他们只希望一个如此危险的生物掠过他们去寻找更好的猎物。

这两种Geralt都不喜欢。他们都太他妈烦人了。

“如果你听我说下去，还会有更多金币给你。”那男人说，点着头。Geralt——本来十分期望着喝些浓啤、吃些汤菜、上楼在真正的床上睡一觉——重重地叹了口气，坐了回来。更多的金币对他的口袋当然有利无弊。他草草点了下头。

“它从北方那个废弃了的老城堡里传来。因为它，国王不得不搬出去，建了一座新城堡。那年涨了税，对我们来说一点都不好。”男人抱怨着，“国王倒是跨越半个国家躲过它了，我们却得和那东西一起被困在这里。”

“什么东西？”Geralt问。

“我们不知道，”那女人说，音量将将高过耳语，“这事儿总是在夜里发生，但除此以外，我们就不知道了

“什么事发生？”Geralt问。

“那东西唱歌，”那女人悄声说，“它整晚整晚地唱歌。你在几里地外都听得到。”

“这么多年，我们谁都没能睡上一夜好觉。”那男人哼气。

“它有没有诱惑人们去城堡？然后杀了他们？”Geralt问，试图想出他听说过的所有唱歌的怪物。塞壬们被发现绝大部分是在海边，最起码也得是巨大的死水，但方圆几里内最大的水体恐怕就只是什么小青蛙塘子。

“没有。”那男人说，“天杀的，它除了唱歌就是唱歌。不肯闭嘴。它最接近伤人的一次，是Warrick，那个屠户的儿子，终于忍不下去了。他拿着他老爹的最大的刀去了城堡，到处挥，威胁那东西不许唱了，否则他就杀了它。他说他感觉到一阵强风——或者之类的什么东西——推了他一把。把他直直推出门外，然后把他身后的门甩上了。”

“所以你们要雇我，不是因为有人死了，甚至不是因为有人被伤到了，而是因为这个东西……让你们觉得很烦。”

“我们知道这听起来很傻，”那女人说，声音里第一次有了真正的力度，“但要让你试试每天晚上被那东西的乐作吵醒呢，你又能坚持多久。”

“如果你今晚能去那边杀了它，我们会付你这么多。”那男人说，举起满满一包金币。

Geralt叹气，低头盯着他那杯啤酒。他一口喝尽直到杯内只剩渣滓，然后把杯子掼回桌上，从男人手中夺走了钱袋。

在床板上睡觉什么的，今晚不用想了。

——

Geralt从正门进入了城堡。正门很是宏伟，但显然多年未用过了，当他推开门板时它们吱吱作响。他认为，如果这东西能掌握的最多就是一阵强风，那么他犯不着用偷袭来解决它，不管它是个什么。他把Roach绑在前院的一根柱子上，拍了拍她的身侧，而此时太阳就快落到地平线以下了。

“我要进去了，姑娘，”他说，“不用等我。”

Roach喷鼻，弯下脑袋开始嚼鹅卵石之间出芽的青草。

Geralt手持剑柄踏进了城堡。这儿不像他去过的一些废弃城堡那么糟糕——从蜘蛛网的样子来看，这儿最多空了两年。门在他身后被甩上，与此同时太阳溜到了地平线以下，然后他就听见：

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”那声音以某个音阶唱着。Geralt认出了这是在整个欧洲大陆的酒馆里都能听到的吟游诗人的调子。是首预热曲。

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”那声音又唱了，比先前高了一个八度。声音在大厅之间回响，音量大到令人不快的地步。

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”又高了一个八度。是个男声，喉音有磁性而又平稳，而Geralt不得不承认，听起来也不是完全那么令人不快。

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”那声音在最后一下上破了音，于是乐曲立刻停下了，紧接着传来的听着像是尴尬的嘟囔。但，不一会儿，那声音又悄然冒出，唱起一首轻快的民谣，似乎是它自己的作品，讲述着一个寂寞无聊的贵族女人和一个英俊的驯马师的故事。那声音用“胸部”和“胸部”押韵，连续押了两次，听到这儿Geralt不得不说这歌。很糟糕。非常糟糕。他现在理解那些城里人了。

问题是，这个声音似乎同时从四面八方发出回响，但又不在任何一方。即使用上他进化了的感官，Geralt也不能追踪到它。在他寻找的过程中，那声音唱了一首关于猎野猪的歌（Geralt很确信其中包含关于性的隐喻），又唱了一首关于插花的歌（Geralt非常肯定其中包含关于性的隐喻），成功地逗乐了Geralt。声音又开始唱起一首关于又一位年轻美丽的贵族的歌，这首是讲一位公爵的儿子爱上了一座雕像，就这时候，Geralt明白了两件事。第一，他很确定这首歌会以这个小贵族试图上了那雕像结尾；第二，这样的随机搜索无法让他找到任何东西。要想定位这东西，他必须另寻他法。

Geralt开始回想他所知道的关于鬼魂的事。鬼魂们倾向于在它们死亡的地方出没，或依附在和他们死亡有关的物品上作怪。一个鬼魂越是强大，活动范围就越宽广。鉴于这一只鬼魂从未离开过城堡，Geralt假设它不是特别强大。如果自己是那个年轻力壮的吟游诗人，会在哪儿被杀死？

卧室，当然了。

他挨个搜查了卧室，很幸运地在第四间就抓到了它。那只鬼魂正背对着他，懒洋洋地躺在窗边的椅子上，凝视着外面的田地。Geralt慢慢把剑从剑鞘里抽出，半俯下身，悄无声息地走近那个半透明的身影。就在他要挥下剑之前，鬼魂猛地转了身，眼睛睁得大大的。它尖叫一声，飞到天花板上窝起来了，Geralt根本够不着那儿。

“你在这城堡里干什么？”鬼魂歇斯底里地问道。

“你在这城堡里干什么？”

鬼魂愤愤不平：“我住在这里！”

“这恰是我被雇来要解决的问题。”

鬼的眼睛睁大了。“噢，你是个猎魔人！噢，太棒了！”鬼魂拍起了手，但怎么都没法用手掌的碰击发出声儿。Geralt情不自禁地注意到了那鬼魂英俊的面容。他长得比Geralt见过的绝大多数鬼魂都好看多了。他现在是全透明的，Geralt却发现自己很好奇他活着的时候眼睛该是个什么颜色。他摇了摇头。专心。

“你可以帮我解脱！”鬼魂说，冲向Geralt。Geralt举了举起剑，就举了那么一点点，鬼魂便后退了。他这是在……在撅嘴吗？

“我可以通过杀了你来帮你解脱，还能拿钱。”

“那个，没必要这么粗鲁嘛，”鬼魂皱着眉头说。“以及，既然你连个自我介绍的礼貌都没有……我的名字叫Jaskier。”

Geralt勉强地咕哝出声，“Rivia的Geralt。”

“那么，Rivia的Geralt。不如这样，你别杀我，放我自由怎么样？你还是可以从城里人那里拿到你的钱，因为你的确把我赶走了——顺便说一句，我真不敢相信他们不喜欢我的歌声到了这种程度，竟然雇人到这里来要杀我——你不必杀一个无辜的鬼魂，我从未伤害过任何人。我唯一的罪过就是被惨无人道且不公不正地谋杀了。”

“Hm。”Geralt考虑着。Jaskier从未伤害过任何人，这是事实，而只要Geralt一了百了地解脱了他，镇上的人也不会知道他只是释放了鬼魂，但没有杀了他，他仍旧能得到同样的报酬。

“好吧，”Geralt说。“你是怎么死的。”

Jaskier噘起了嘴唇。如果不是Geralt已对他的性子有所了解，他准会说这鬼魂是在尴尬。“我……被雇来取悦国王的儿子。听着，我取悦了他。你不能说我们当时做的事不是‘取悦’。然后，因为我……独特的取悦方式，我被斩首了！”Jaskier一把抓住头顶的发丝，把自己的头干净利落地拔了起来。“看！你看看！我美丽的脖子啊!"

Geralt读出了潜台词。“你因为操了一个王子而被处决了。”

Geralt现在能分辨出来了。Jaskier绝对是在撅嘴。“如果你非要这么无趣扫兴，行啊，”鬼魂说，把他的头放回去。“我还是不认为我活该。那王子完全成年了，他可以自己做决定。探戈需要两个人（一个巴掌拍不响），你得承认。”

Geralt憋回喉间的咆哮。他等不及要摆脱这东西了。“我怎样才能解放你。”

“我喜欢你把疑问句说成陈述句的方式。你真多才多艺。”

Geralt挥了挥他的剑。

“好啦，好啦！我的鲁特琴。在地下室里。那里有强大的咒术守护，我进不去。”

Geralt咕哝了一声，转身走出了门。Jaskier跟过来，全程喋喋不休。Geralt从来没有如此想要能够打到一只鬼魂。他不是想伤害这家伙。只是想让他闭嘴。

“我们到了！”Jaskier喊道，他们在长长的走廊尽头停了下来。“老实说，这门应该敞开才对得起我嘛，他们带走了所有的宝藏，除了我的鲁特琴。我就是跨不过那守护咒。”

Geralt小心翼翼地推了一把门。它轻轻地吱呀一声，敞开了。就在那儿，在这大而空的地下室的角落里，有一把鲁特琴。Geralt穿过房间，脚步声在石砖上回响。他抓起鲁特琴，并不得不承认这把琴制作非常精细。他走了回来越过门槛，把它递给了Jaskier。 

“哦，我的宝贝！”Jaskier说，从Geralt手里抓过琴。Jaskier触摸到它的瞬间，鲁特琴也变成了鬼魂的一部分，Jaskier把它紧紧贴在胸前，弹奏了几个和弦。两人都缩了一下。过了这么多年了，鲁特琴早已变了调，刺耳得不行。

Geralt看着Jaskier，他正像抱孩子一样把鲁特琴抱在手里，调着音。

“你为什么还没消失。”

Jaskier缩了缩。“别生气，好吗？帮我解脱大概要两步。鲁特琴是第一步。”

“......第二步是什么。”

“你必须带着我一起旅行，让我歌颂你的伟大事迹。”

Geralt知道如果他试图揍Jaskier，他的拳头只会从他的脸里穿过，但不管怎样，试一试感觉挺好。

Jaskier叫了起来。“我活着的时候从来没有去过什么地方！从来没有什么真实的事物能作为我歌曲的根据！这就是为什么它们没能尽显我的潜力！”

“你是说，这就是为什么它们如此糟糕。”

“好吧，第一？真粗鲁。第二，如果你想摆脱我，你不得不带我走。”

Geralt拔出了他的剑。“或者我可以直接杀了你。”

“嘿，嘿，嘿！我只是个无辜的鬼魂，猎魔人。你肯定不会杀一只从未伤人的无辜生物吧？我就是只小羊羔。一只小斑鸠。我连一只苍蝇都没害过。

Geralt揉了揉太阳穴。的确，如果杀死一个最大的罪过就只是……烦人的人，他的良心肯定会不安。希望Jaskier在体验过Geralt的“冒险”以后，发现那不合他的口味，然后就能消失。他只是考虑了下这件事，就忍不住要发出哀鸣，不过。

“就一个怪物。你可以跟着我，看我杀一个怪物。但，在那以后，我们之间就得结束。”

“好耶！”Jaskier叫道。他开始在走廊里飞快地穿来穿去。“这会超级有趣的。Geralt，你不会后悔啦！”

“我对此表示怀疑。”Geralt嘟囔，跟上鬼魂的脚步。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 译注1：ghoul，一般是指食尸鬼，可此处食尸鬼意思不对，正文中也没有再用过这个词。  
> 【柯林斯词典】： A ghoul is an imaginary evil spirit.   
> 因此此处取“恶灵”意。另外，《Ghouls just wanna have fun》是上世纪一首万圣节歌曲，应与作者本土文化有关。
> 
> 如果大家喜欢，请给原作也留个kudo~


End file.
